1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to traps and in particular to release devices for deadfall traps.
2. Prior Art
Of the many and varied types of deadfall traps one of the most practical is the type in which the deadfall itself can be constructed of components which may be found near a proposed trap site, such components being heavy logs etc, as the trapper need only carry with him, or to the trap site a length of rope which can be secured between the deadfall and the suitably positioned tree for holding the deadfall in a raised position and a trigger mechanism associated with the load line and which is operated by animal seizing a piece of bait beneath the deadfall to release the load line and allow the deadfall to drop on the animal.
Prior art release mechanism for this purpose have not been entirely successful. Some require a heavy trigger pull and other are sometimes rendered inoperative by ice and snow.